


Tantrum

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick is gone undercover leaving Charlotte angry.





	Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it

Ellie was reaching her limit.

A month ago Nick was sent undercover, a job that was once supposed to take a week at most.

Nick hadn't wanted to at first not wanting to leave Ellie to deal with Charlotte by herself, and not wanting to be away from his girls in general. But Ellie had been the one telling him it was okay to accept the job..and now she wished she hadn't.

While Ellie knew Charlotte loved her, the little girl had a special place in her heart for her daddy..which meant she didn't take his going away good.

At first it was just questions on when he'd be back and pouts that followed, but now she had turned to full blown tantrums. And Ellie was close to pulling her hair out.

Which is why when she answered the door, Charlotte's shouting coming from upstairs, Ellie breathed out a big sigh of relief.

Kayla stood there with raised eyebrows.

“Wow what's happening here? Ellie you look like a windstorm just blew by here, and-” Kayla pointed to the stairs. “What's up with that?” 

A big bang upstairs made Ellie cringe..there went the books. 

“She misses her dad.” Ellie huffed out, running a hand over her wild hair. 

Kayla took her things off and dropped them on the couch. “She wasn't this bad last week.”

“Another week without him here.” She said with a tired shrug. “She's only going to get worse.”

“Okay uh, how about I go try and calm her down and you try and take a nap.”

Ellie sighed and right away dropped onto the couch, giving a thumbs up as her answer.

Kayla chuckled and moved to the stairs. When she got to Charlotte's room she stared at the mess. All the books from her bookcase were scattered along the floor

“Okay little monster!” Kayla said swooping into the room, snatching a book from Charlotte's little hands that she was about to throw across the room. 

“No!” Charlotte shouted, lunging for the book that Kayla moved out of reach. 

“Charlotte.” She said in a stern voice. “That's enough.”

“I want daddy!” Charlotte said whining. “Make him come back!”

Kayla sighed. “He'll be back little one, he loves you too much not to.”

Her lower lip wobbled. “But he's not here!”

Kayla bent down to her eye level. “That's because right now your daddy is out catching the bad guys, just like the hero he is.”

Charlotte sniffled. “But I miss him.”

“I know.” Kayla smiled and hugged Charlotte to her. “But there's someone else that misses him too.”

“There is?” She asked in a small voice.

“Your mommy misses him too, and you've been giving her a hard time.” Kayla smoothed her hair down that had went a little crazy in the process of her book throwing. “I think you should go downstairs and apologize.”

Charlotte huffed with a pout but nodded.

Kayla followed her down and smiled as she watched Charlotte climb on Ellie who was still laying on the couch. 

“I sorry mommy.” 

Ellie smiled and hugged Charlotte to her. “It's okay sweets, I know you miss him, I do too.”

Charlotte sniffled and curled herself against Ellie.

Kayla grinned. Her work here was done.

* * *

When Nick came back a week later, he found himself almost knocked to the floor seconds after coming through the door as Charlotte launched herself at him. 

“Daddy! I missed you!”

Nick grinned and picked her up. “I missed you too princess.”

His face brightened even more as Ellie came around the corner. 

“What about you? Did you miss me?” Nick asked teasing a little. 

Ellie laughed but her smile went soft. “I really did.”

Nick wanted nothing more than to kiss her like he practically has been craving for the last month. 

Later when Ellie told him about Charlotte's behavior while he was gone, he cringed and pulled Ellie to him apologizing even though it wasn't his fault. Next time, he was turning down the undercover job. Being with his family was where he needed to be. 


End file.
